wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Total Divas / Total Bellas
Total Divas is an American reality television series that premiered on July 28, 2013, on E! and is produced in association with WWE. The series gives viewers an inside look of the lives of WWE Divas from their work within WWE to their personal lives. Behind the scene footage of the Divas is also included. Total Divas was revealed in May 2013 as a part of a partnership with E!. It was announced on August 14, 2013, that E! had ordered an additional six episodes, bring the first season to a total of 14 episodes. The summer finale aired on September 15, 2013, with the season continuing on November 10, 2013. WWE announcer Josh Mathews revealed on November 20, 2013, that Total Divas had been renewed for a second season. Season 2 premiered on March 16, 2014, with Summer Rae joining the cast. On May 19, 2014, E! announced that the third season of Total Divas will premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast. Unlike other WWE programs, most of the performers use their real names instead of their ring names, leading to Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Jimmy Uso, and Tyson Kidd being referred to as Ariane, Trinity, Nattie, Jon, and TJ respectively. During the first season, Daniel Bryan was similarly credited as Bryan Danielson. Beginning with the second season, performers are credited with both their ring name and real name on lower third graphics where applicable (exceptions include Daniel Bryan now being credited with his ring name even though he is still usually addressed as "Bryan", and Natalya still being credited as just "Nattie"). Summer Rae, and Alicia Fox along with other performers mentioned or rarely appearing (such as Brodus Clay, Fandango, and Titus O'Neil) are referred to solely by their ring names. Cast Current * Brie Bella * Nikki Bella * Natalya * Eva Marie * Renee Young * Lana * Mandy Rose * Maryse Former * Cameron * JoJo * Naomi * Paige * Summer Rae * Rosa Mendes * Alicia Fox Recurring Cast * Daniel Bryan: (Brie Bella's husband) * John Cena: (Nikki Bella's boyfriend) * Kathy Colace: (Brie and Nikki's mother) * JJ Garcia: (Brie and Nikki's brother) * Vincent Isayan: (Cameron's boyfriend) * Jimmy Uso: (Naomi's husband) * Tyson Kidd: (Nattie's husband) * Fandango: (WWE wrestler) * Jonathan Coyle: (Eva Marie's husband) * Jane Geddes: (WWE Vice President of Talent Relations) * Mark Carrano: (WWE Senior Director, Talent Relations) * Sandra Gray: (WWE Seamstress) * Emma: (WWE Diva) Total Bellas Total Bellas is an American reality television series that premiered on October 5, 2016, on E!. The series gives viewers a further look into the lives of Brie and Nikki Bella, along with there immediate family and their partners, WWE stars Daniel Bryan and John Cena respectively. Main Cast * Brie Bella * Nikki Bella * Daniel Bryan * John Cena Recurring * Kathy Colace (Brie & Nikki's mother) * JJ Garcia (Brie & Nikki's brother) * John Laurinaitis (WWE employee & Kathy's fiancée) See Also List of Total Divas / Total Bellas Episodes -- Miz and Mrs Category:Divas